Whale of a Birthday
Whale of a Birthday '''is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from Season 4 and s a Smash Bros. Bowl episode from Season 5. This episode is about Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs's having her sixteenth birthday. Growth Spout will be the next episode to focus on Pearl of Renfrew. '''Time/Date: *May 11 **7:00 AM: Pearl wakes up. *May 12 (Pearl's birthday.) Characters Present: * Pearl Krabs * Mr. Krabs * SpongeBob SquarePants * Boys Who Cry * Squidward Tentacles * Pearl's Friends * Judy * Cashiers * Bikini Bottomites * Krusty Krab customers * Mall Shoppers * Billy Fishkins * Mystery as a Seapony * Mary * Nathiel (child scene) Songs: *It's All About You Girl *4-Ply Plot Pearl Krabs has had 15 horrible birthday parties (see Squeaky Boots as an example), and her 16th birthday is just one day away. Her father, Eugene H. Krabs, is forced to give Pearl the best birthday ever, or else Pearl's high school reputation will "collapse, she will have to drop out to avoid embarassment, she will not go off to college, she will never leave home, and Mr. Krabs will have to support Pearl for the rest of her life." While Mr. Krabs works on the party, SpongeBob SquarePants is assigned the task of figuring out what Pearl would like for a present. Mr. Krabs gives him his credit card, so that if something Pearl wants should be bought, it can be bought with any credit card. So SpongeBob trails Pearl and her friends through the Bikini Bottom mall and takes note of everything she wants. However, he uses Mr. Krabs' credit card to buy Pearl's gifts, so that Pearl's party shouldn't be a disaster and that Pearl will get all she wants. Once Pearl arrives at her party with her friends, she is horrified to find that her dad's miserly ways have won out again. The popcorn is stale, the drinks are dishwater, Pearl's ice sculpture is made out of 400 pounds of raw Krabby Patties, the cake is made out of cardboard and frosting, and even Squidward Tentacles sings a song called "Four-Ply," which disgusts everyone. Once more, what is supposed to be the most fun and fabulous event has ended up cheap and lame, and she will be secluded for the rest of her life. It looks like Pearl's birthday will go down in history as the worst one ever - until SpongeBob shows up with a truck-load of presents. Everything Pearl has looked at in the mall has been so Coral (which means cool) that SpongeBob has bought it all - maxing out Mr. Krabs' credit card in the process. Finally, he reveals one last gift: A live performance from Boys Who Cry! Pearl is thrilled and thanks her dad for getting everything she wanted, even though he's stifling his intense annoyance with SpongeBob (Has he done a great job for Pearl but not Mr. Krabs). Trivia *The beat to 4-ply is the same beat to It's All About You, implying that it could possibly be a parody. *This was the fourth time SpongeBob has dressed in women's clothing as a cartoon gag. *This episode and Karate Island were shown before Chimps Ahoy and Ghost Host on YTV. *This is the second time the episode is focusing on Pearl Krabs. The first was The Chaperone, the third will be Growth Spout and the fourth will be in Barnacle Face. *It is revealed that Boys Who Cry, is Squidward's favourite band but not Abigail's favorite. *In this episode, when Pearl runs out of her school, right directly across from her school is the Krusty Krab, when in most episodes, right directly across from the Krusty Krab is the Chum Bucket. *This is the Bikini Bottom high school's second appearance in the series (The first being in The Chaperone). * The music heard during the title card of this episode is xylophone/guitar music, a mix of two instruments that had never been heard on this show until this episode. (The song could be heard from The Lost Mattress.) *This episode aired in May 12, 2006, and took place on September 3, and it was Pearl's 16th Birthday, which means that Pearl was born on September 3, 1990. *In this episode Pearl's room is on the second floor, but in Sleepy Time her room was on the first floor. *While singing boys who cry, Pearl's friends had copies of themselves; three of her friend with the blue hair, and two of her yellow-haired friend. *This is the second episode to have hearts on the title card. *This is "Girly Teen Girl"'s first appearence, although its spongebob in disquise. *Mr. Krabs couldn't stop being cheap, even for Pearl's 16th birthday, even though he was surprisingly generous in The Best Day Ever, paying for Spongebob's play. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes that air the same Category:Season 5 episodes